


穿越到风之国也要赚钱活下去2

by AndrelWilliam



Series: 火影忍者平行世界 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam





	1. Chapter 1

如果不是别人提醒，漩涡博人绝对认不出来这个牵着小男孩的少年就是第五代风影的养子——新希。他曾经在六岁的时候见过新希一面，那时候他安静、害羞，在风影的婚礼上也不怎么说话。现在在汉堡店里，新希阻拦了他和云隐村的三人组之间的争斗，不苟言笑地发问道： “在小孩子面前争吵有什么好处。”

他板着脸，一本正经，说着像教导主任一样的话，但手边牵着一个漂亮的红发小孩。

“新夏，这么大了不要啃手指了。”新希在众目睽睽之下弯下腰，一边抱怨着一边擦干净这孩子的嘴角，然后抬头望了一眼他的队友——戴着面具的仁兄似乎非常应景地立正报道喊了句奶昔买来了，然后新希就接过奶昔递给小家伙还细心地叮嘱着：“不要喝太多哦，肚子会痛的。”

“新希，你在这儿就别表现得像个保姆。”一旁的妹子无可奈何地翻了个白眼，新希抬起头，困惑不解的表情转而恍然大悟：“我们先去找妈妈吧。”

虽然一行人看起来像是家庭旅行一样走了，但是刚才这个控制铁砂的少年绝非等闲之辈，刚刚轻而易举地便牵制住了云隐村的人和自己。博人心想，在这个时间点上出现的高手，必定是来参加中忍考试的。

“那家伙是谁啊？”博人情不自禁地问道，巳月听罢解释道：“他是新希。”

“新希……？”博人咀嚼着这个名字，一旁的佐良娜无可奈何地摇了摇头，拍了拍博人的肩膀：“他是五代风影的养子。”

这样一说博人总算是记起来了——五代风影，他小时候是去参加过五代风影的婚礼的。这时候他才想起来新希的样子——不过他现在给自己弄了一身铁砂的外衣，让自己真的是认不出来了。不过既然这样的话，他和自己也一样，是影的长子……

 

另一方面，虽然刚才把心思都放在了新夏身上，但是新希还是仔细打量了博人一番。许久不见，博人身边的队友大概是佐助的女儿宇智波佐良娜，与一个陌生的少年。然而无论怎么看，漩涡博人就像是一个平庸之辈，并没有什么独特的吸引力，而且对中忍考试也兴致缺缺。相比之下，自己的养父如此崇拜第七代火影，也非常看好他的儿子，这让新希无法理解。但只要战胜了对手，新希相信可以扭转养父的想法。

“新希——新希——”

新希抬起头，熟悉的喊声和一阵哭声打断了他的思路。只见勘九郎抱着哇哇大哭的新介一脸头疼地站在不远处，像是遇到救星一样地跑了过来：“新希，你看看你弟弟这是怎么了，怎么哭个不停……”

“唔……老师你抱孩子的姿势不对。”新希叹了口气接过新希，熟练的手法让小家伙很快打了个奶嗝，熟睡起来。新希轻轻摇着自家的弟弟，看了看四周：“老师，怎么是你在抱着他？妈妈呢？”

“噢，羽鹤啊……”勘九郎不好意思地笑了笑，“刚好五影都在木叶，羽鹤一来到村子就被拉走了……她说一会儿考试之前会回来的，她说有什么问题找你就没错了。”

啊……新希长叹一声，想想也是。羽鹤不是个甘愿当家庭主妇的人，虽然她结婚之后不再打理公司，但仍然匿名担任五国贸易联盟的顾问，是名副其实的一把手。每次五影会谈，羽鹤也会跟随我爱罗一起，作为旁听者给予意见。各村的影有一些不好直接和大名开口的事情，也都是通过羽鹤再由贸易联盟与各个大名协商。所以……照顾弟弟，有一半的责任都压在了自己这个大哥身上。

 

与此同时，羽鹤也在和几个影交谈着。上一次的五影会谈，自己刚好在产后恢复期没有来，虽然我爱罗传了了一些话，但还是和本人亲自说比较好。水影长十郎有点担心国内的反对派，羽鹤答应去查一下资金流看一下他们会不会购买忍具。土影和雷影没有这么热情，只是也和羽鹤客套了几句，然后开始聊之前会议有提过的白绝的事情。

第一场考试是佐井的谜语，羽鹤对这些事情一向是不怎么在意，新希的实力她也相信。之后，他也很顺利地通过了考试。

鉴于我爱罗有事离开了，羽鹤也没说什么，一不小心又开始扯上了自家孩子的教育的问题。黑土问羽鹤怎么教育自家孩子，羽鹤心里想着新希从来都是这么地让人省心，甚至是帮忙带弟弟……而自己，真的好像什么也没做。

 

等到晚上，我爱罗才姗姗来迟，并且约了佐助和长十郎密谈。我爱罗说出一个拿着钓钩的人取走了他的查克拉，佐助说这人很可能和大筒木一族有所联系。结合之前一尾给予自己的提醒，我爱罗感觉到下一个目标可能是鸣人。而这样一来，最有可能发生事件的时刻，就是疏于防备的考试期间。

“但这次考试是曾经对立的五个村子，第一次联合起来共同举办的，意义重大。”长十郎忧心忡忡地说。

“而且还不知道对方什么意图，如果是贸然取消考试的话，有损火之国和火影的颜面。”我爱罗虽然担心鸣人，但也自然而然地考虑起来政治方面的事情。佐助自然是不屑一顾，但也作罢，丢下一句“我加快破解卷轴的进度”之后就离开了。

 

“啊……如果我们也能像是佐助那样，奋斗在一线就好了。”长十郎忍不住说。

我爱罗内心触动，不禁回忆起之前忍界大战领军冲锋的时刻——那时候他感觉到肩负千斤，但愈战愈勇；然而现在情况却改变了，富足的国力让风之国不再是个艰苦贫瘠的地方了，大名之子源明濑继位之后大名也不再给予砂隐村经济压力，自己一身轻松却如同深陷泥潭……五味杂陈的心情涌上心头，我爱罗不知道如何是好，只好长叹一声：“是啊……”

“说起来，你的伤告诉你家夫人了吗？”长十郎回过神来问道。  
“你太小看我了，水影。”我爱罗抿了抿嘴 ，淡然地回答道，“这点小事还用不着告诉羽鹤。”  
长十郎宽怀地朗笑道：“瞧你说的。”

 

等到第三次考试，我爱罗坐在五影席上观看下忍的对决时候，博人精彩的表现赢得了各个影的注意。在土影和水影互相较劲的过程中，大家也自然不忘夸夸鸣人的儿子果然是天赋异禀——而我爱罗一向寡言少语，心思却已经飞到了观众席上：羽鹤和儿子们坐在手鞠的旁边打趣着，同时还有小樱和井野。看上去倒是一副欢乐祥和的样子……

“对了，风影，你家的儿子几岁了？”黑土突然哪壶不开提哪壶了。

“呃……新夏吗？新夏六岁了。”

“那这样算起来是和火影家的女儿一样大的年龄呢，”长十郎也上来打岔，“风影，过几年就可以在中忍考试又看到火影和风影孩子的身影了。”

什……什么？我爱罗的内心有点动摇，不，新夏这孩子都六岁了手里剑还丢不利索，完全比不上自己和新希那时候就算了，之前还听鸣人说他家的向日葵四岁的时候无意中就开了白眼和点穴。村子里也越来越多的传言说新夏随羽鹤，是个不会用忍术的孩子——虽然我爱罗从不相信，但至少可以确定的是新夏还真的没有遗传他的砂遁，否则最迟三四岁也能出现征兆。

新夏不会变成体术忍者吧——我爱罗脑中情不自禁地脑补了新夏穿着小李的紧身衣的样子，咳咳——

 

“我爱罗，你还好吧？你脸色怎么不太好？”鸣人关切地看着自己了，我爱罗赶紧结束了脑内的小剧场，调整好情绪说了声没事。


	2. Chapter 2

砂忍的实力果然强劲，让井阵败下风，而鹿代也是辛苦才赢了对手。由于身边有一个风影夫人，小樱和井野自然也开始打探起羽鹤的口风，而手鞠也很久没有回过村子，也乐于一起打探砂隐村的这些忍者的实力。

然而羽鹤只了解这些孩子的兴趣爱好，对忍术方面真的是一窍不通。按她的话说，夜土是个心思细腻的、温柔的女孩子，喜欢各流派的音乐，羽鹤胎教的音乐都是她挑的；荒谷是个话痨，心思倒是不坏，慌张的时候有点傻气。

但是，事实上是夜土把鹿代揍得挺狠，荒谷沉默寡言干掉了井阵。小樱和井野都默默沉默了，这时候新希出场了，对阵秋道蝶蝶。

“呐，新希可是个懂事的好孩子，就是天天太宠他弟弟了。我啊，从来对这兄弟俩特别省心，那时候我去别的国家出差的时候，新希这么小都背着弟弟上课了。然后小时候嫌我给弟弟包的襁褓太紧，我太笨了教不会我所以都是他来包的，总的来说就是这孩子无师自通也太聪明啦。”

小樱、井野、手鞠无语地看着台下冷峻不惊、对气势汹汹的蝶蝶总是留有余地、处变不惊的新希，实在无法想想他是羽鹤口中家庭煮夫一般的孩子。

 

另一边，蝶蝶的爸爸秋道丁次也是兴奋地加着油，甚至全然不顾考试紧张的气氛了：“蝶蝶，赢了爸爸请你随便吃雷门汉堡。”

“汉堡包，提不起劲啊……”蝶蝶露出无所谓的表情。

眼看比赛的紧张感全无，小李赶快提醒比赛已经在进行中。蝶蝶摆好了架势，然而新希抬起头，看着看台上的秋道丁次，说：“你的父母很搞笑嘛……”

“什么……？”

“没关系，我的妈妈也很搞笑。”新希面无表情地说道，“所以她现在有可能……”

 

“新希——加油啊！”羽鹤的话果然响起来了，一向不愿意出头的她看来在小樱和井野的鼓吹下也对他喊话了：“如果你赢了的话——请你去吃铁板烧怎么样？”

“诶……你家也不过是铁板烧啊。”蝶蝶听了之后嘲讽地笑了笑。

新希脑海里默默回忆了上次羽鹤带着全家去雷之国的森林然后用玫瑰盐砖烤整块安格斯牛肉的小腿肉（土豪家庭）……嗯，且不说小腿肉拿来做汤更好吃，然而羽鹤说的“铁板烧”也肯定和蝶蝶理解的不同。

 

“小腿肉用来做汤更好吃啊……”我爱罗也情不自禁地自言自语，被鸣人听到之后后者自然露出了奇怪的表情。不过大家很快又把注意力放到了考试本身身上——面对蝶蝶的强攻，新希明显游刃有余。他出色的举动很快吸引了各个影的注意，连土影都忍不住说：“你带来的人不简单啊，这是你的养子对吧？”

我爱罗点了点头，新希的表现也的确一直很出色……或许，自己也不应该给新夏和新介太多压力，羽鹤也只是希望他们平安长大就好……

 

随后的比赛中，博人和佐良娜都顺利进入了决赛，而最后一场新希和巳月的比赛开始了。羽鹤注意到这个素未谋面的巳月是个十分厉害的选手，而且听小樱说还是个班里新来的同学，后来与博人、佐良娜一起组成了木叶丸班。不过无论怎么看，这个巳月的攻击方式都像是……

“小樱，”羽鹤忍不住开口了，小樱哎了一声，好奇地望着羽鹤，“巳月是御手洗红豆的孩子吗？”

 

在另一边，无线电传输到了我爱罗的手机。清脆的短信音响起，风影不得不摆出一张歉意的表情，拿起手机查看——  
“鸣人，”我爱罗突然说，“巳月是谁的孩子？”

鸣人浑身一颤，露出尴尬的微笑。

 

新希最终赢得了比赛，但一直仍然在意着巳月。他仍然怀疑巳月放了水，他的实力远不止如此。而羽鹤也一样闷闷不乐，她仍然怀疑巳月的父亲就是大蛇丸，或者是师父是。这些年来她一直想让大蛇丸来砂隐村搞转基因试验，可是鸣人一直是隐瞒着他的下落的。

“你们两个也别老是愁眉苦脸了——新希，你表现得已经很不错了；羽鹤，你就不要再执着于大蛇丸了，他可是木叶的叛忍，也是砂隐村的死敌。你忘了吗，我父亲也是死于他的。”

“可是他真的是我在这个世界见过最优秀的科学家了，”羽鹤不甘心地说，“你想想，大蛇丸如此精通于生物科学，如果他肯和我一起做转基因工程的话……我爱罗，风之国里也可以种水稻呀！那可是沙漠水稻啊！还有大豆和玉米，产量可以翻好几倍的。”

“你还是别操心这些了——”我爱罗无可奈何地叹了口气，“还是多有空关心一下新夏和新介吧。新希，你今天赢了比赛，好不容易来一次木叶想吃什么都可以。”

新希若有所思地抬起头。

 

最后还是随了新夏的意思吃烤肉，新希的心思仍然放在巳月身上，也没什么精神。我爱罗和羽鹤一言一语地谈着风之国和火之国的事情，新夏就望着爸爸妈妈小眼睛转的飞快。

不远处，鹿代发现了坐在角落里的风影一家，原来萌黄班也都来烤肉店里吃烤肉。这时井阵也看到了他们：“诶，是你舅舅一家呢，鹿代你不去打个招呼吗？”

“我看舅舅和舅妈好不容易聚在一起吃个饭，先不去打扰他们了吧，反正晚上他们也住在我家。”鹿代说。

“诶？羽鹤小姐和风影很少见面吗？”

“嗯，主要是舅妈有时候会到其他国家，舅舅也非常忙。不过前段时间新介出生了，舅妈就一直待在家里了。”

井阵若有所悟地点了点头，又说：“说起来，我想起来羽鹤小姐有时候会去见我妈妈呢？”

“呃？你是说……山中小姐？”鹿代惊讶地问。

“是啊，她们之间好像关系挺好的，经常会单独见面。”井阵笑着说。

 

“说起来，新夏也马上准备上忍者学校了，这一次看了新希哥哥的表现，新夏觉得怎么样？”我爱罗看着新夏问道。

新夏呆呆地望着爸爸，眨了眨眼睛，半响才回答道：“没什么感觉呀。”

“新夏，你以后不想成为出色的忍者吗？”

“忍者……”新夏的小脑袋转了转，“我更喜欢看书，我想成为作家。”

“对啊，新夏才六岁，前些阵子看了《竹取物语》觉得很喜欢呢。这孩子有时候还会制作和歌给我呢，他真的很聪明的。”

“业余时间玩耍也没有所谓，但是最重要的事情还是成为一个优秀的忍者。”

“我爱罗，这孩子如果没有那方面的兴趣，也不必强迫他。”

“羽鹤，”我爱罗的脸色开始微微不悦，新希见状不对赶紧抱紧了新介，“身为风影的儿子，生来就有义务成为一名出色的忍者。”

“时代已经不同了，”羽鹤不以为然，“他虽然是风影的儿子，但也是我的儿子。对我而言他成为什么样的人无所谓，只要他品行端正就可以了。”

“真是胡闹——”我爱罗气愤地放下筷子，看见羽鹤的脸色也微微动怒才不说话了——然而气氛已经异常沉重，新希一言不发，而新夏似乎完全没有注意到这一切，只是盯着烤架上的烤肉——“哎呀，糊了。”


	3. Chapter 3

我爱罗第二天睡眼惺忪地坐在观看席上，只能说幸好一尾残留的影响让他本身就带着浓浓的黑眼圈，否则现在其他几个人就要看出来他昨晚一晚上没睡好的事情了。昨天夜里宿在手鞠家里，羽鹤似乎还在为了在孩子面前吵架的事情生气。我爱罗半夜眯着眼睛，搂住羽鹤的腰慢慢把她搂在自己怀里，却被羽鹤一巴掌打回来。事实证明床头吵架床尾和是不存在的，我爱罗叹了口气，翻了个身想了想羽鹤说的话，事实上也没什么不对——他回想着自己的过去，或许真的如羽鹤说的那样，一心成为最强的忍者而迷失了方向。

但在教育孩子的上面，羽鹤一直是非常注重孩子的品行的。有的时候赏罚分明，但新夏都特别懂礼貌，虽然被哥哥宠着但自己的房间都是自己整理的。

第二天告别羽鹤后我爱罗忧心忡忡地与四影会和，然而始终没能说清楚——而我爱罗也心想，他也没办法放弃对新夏的坚持，他的儿子怎么能是一个不会忍术的人，将来怎样保护村子呢？

“……我觉得他是有非凡的实力——你说呢，风影？”

水影长十郎的话打断了我爱罗的思绪，他把注意力回到战场。看起来新希一反常态，一开始便进行了大范围攻击，冷冰冰地对博人和佐良娜使出自己的绝招黑铁乃拳。看起来，昨天的事情估计也对他影响不小，我爱罗昏昏沉沉地心想，新希现在像是把怨气发泄到了考试中一样，对博人和佐良娜都毫不留情地进攻。

“说起来，风之国现在可是越来越厉害了，”土影黑土突然说起来，“我听说砂隐村的学校在几个国家都特别有名气，很多强大的孩子慕名而去呢，风之国也移民了不少人——看来风影真的是教导有方啊。”

“不……实际上现在主管教育的是勘九郎和羽鹤，”我爱罗不好意思地说，“而且那些人……哎。”而且那些人主要是想进风间公司，虽然羽鹤一向隐姓埋名，但毕竟风间公司的总部设在砂隐村，这下吸引了不少人来到这个小地方打拼。

大家的注意力都回到了战场上，新希的铁砂又有了变化，化为了巨大的黑翼。接下来新希毫不留情地干掉了佐良娜，博人也处于劣势——大家心都悬了起来——

 

没想到博人在最后一击放出了雷切，直接击败了新希！然而当众人反应过来为博人喝彩的时候，鸣人却一脸沉重地走下了观看席。我爱罗瞥了一眼心领神会，但此刻口袋中的手机又震个不停——他背过身子套出了手机，却听到一声巨响——

是大筒木一族的人。

 

一切都发生的太快，我爱罗只能让新希去保护羽鹤赶快离开，自己与佐助还有其他影一起去营救被劫走的鸣人。而他依稀瞥见那个自己见过的拿着钓钩的大筒木族人，他似乎用着奇怪的时空忍术，离开之前冷冰冰地盯着自己，还带着一丝令人毛骨悚然的微笑——

“我想到了一个好办法……”

什么……？

 

羽鹤睁开眼睛的时候自己身处一个陌生的地方，一个很大的宅邸——她环顾了一圈，竟然不知道自己到底在哪里。太诡异了，她明明记得刚刚自己还在木叶，而我爱罗他们刚刚成功击败了大筒木然后回来……而现在，自己居然只身一人在这个奇怪的地方，她翻找了一下自己身上的通讯设备，都显示不在信号区。这种古怪的感觉就像是她第一次来到这个世界的时候一样，羽鹤决定走了几步，发觉这个宅邸里的其他人似乎都在沉睡着……

要不干脆去外面看看——羽鹤抬起头，看向窗外遥远的地方似乎有着巨大的……树？这时候她才吃惊地发现现在的太阳居然是白色的……

一股强大的力量把她拉回了房间，羽鹤拼命挣扎着，但被身后的男人强制性拽住。当她总算是挣脱束缚，她惊讶地望着面前这个熟悉的身影——“你是……宇智波佐助？”

佐助这下似乎也吃了一惊，疑惑地盯着羽鹤。但看上去他的确是本人——黑色的头发、拥有写轮眼与轮回眼的男人。

“你认识我？”佐助的语气非常陌生，似乎完全不认识她一样。不对，羽鹤心想，佐助决定是见过自己的，在五影会议。

“我是……风影我爱罗的妻子，羽鹤啊。”羽鹤疑惑地问，看上去佐助很认真地想了想：“不，无论你说什么谎言，都欺骗不了我，因为我爱罗很早之前就死了。”

“什么……？我爱罗死了？”羽鹤不敢相信自己听到的一切，那个昨天还好好地站在她身边的人——怎么会死呢？等一等……很早之前？

“虽然我完全不知道你是怎么从无限月读里面挣脱出来，根据我的观察你并没有这么强大的力量——”  
“等等，宇智波佐助！”羽鹤突然意识到了什么，打断了他的话，“拜托你，你把这个世界的事情再说一遍！”

 

虽然佐助很不耐烦，但羽鹤用“这个世界不是只剩下我们两个存活的人类了吗”说服了他。羽鹤猜测的没有错，刚才她看到的窗外的巨大树木应该是辉夜姬的神树，而根据佐助所说的无限月读，大概这个世界的很多人都被困在了无限月读里面。之后佐助阐述了这个世界的历史——最初是没有什么偏差的，但是等到我爱罗当上风影之后，在新中忍考试期间因为砂隐村的内部叛乱去世，随后砂隐村就进入了内战混乱的状态。虽然到第四次忍界大战前夕稍微平定了叛乱，但之后各国仍然处于相互敌视的争斗之中，也并未组织成忍者联军。这样一来各个国家在白绝的进攻中溃不成军，随后辉夜姬复活。但此时大筒木桃式等人也来到地球上，和辉夜成为对抗的状态。目前世界上，人类已经基本都在神树的无限月读掌控之下，而辉夜和桃式一直僵持了数十年。

“所以凭借你的记忆的话，我爱罗一直活着，而且因为他的原因五个国家得以组成忍者联军一起对抗宇智波斑，然后在最后打败了辉夜姬拯救了世界——后来又打败了大筒木桃式，对吧？”佐助试图理解羽鹤的思路。

羽鹤拼命点头，但佐助并不相信：“这是你的无限月读里的幻想世界吧？”

“不……我想还有一种可能性，就是——大筒木浦式改变了历史！”

佐助皱起眉毛，听着她认真地讲。

“之前浦式曾经对上过我爱罗，虽然他不肯告诉我，但我早已经拜托水影帮我盯好他，所以我知道浦式和我爱罗正面交锋过。然后就是浦式的黄泉比良坂能够穿越时空，说不定他就能因此改变时间线，改变历史——”

“不可能，”佐助打断了她的话，“就算是穿越时空，他也不能回到过去，因为——”

“因为‘同样的时间点不可能出现两个人’，所以他一定是灵化之术，借用其他人的身躯和力量改变了事件的结果。”羽鹤分析道，“所以说他对鸣人下手很难，因为那段时间自来也都陪在他的身边，没有什么危险的事情发生。而我爱罗却同样也是一个对战局胜负很关键的人物，同时期却屡遭暗杀。”

佐助默不作声，内心依然充满了怀疑——这有可能吗？羽鹤这样的说法实在是太匪夷所思了，但似乎有充满着可能性。

“我敢肯定我原来的世界并不是无限月读。”羽鹤看着有些动摇的佐助，“因为……我原本就是从异世界来到这个世界的人，这个世界的神树，不可能创造出我诞生的世界那种幻觉。”

什么……？佐助思考了许久，但终于想到了一个点，如果是这样的话，说不定真的能改变时间线……

佐助慢慢伸出左手，手背上居然镶嵌了一颗白眼，硕大的眼珠缓缓睁开不断动来动去的样子着实把羽鹤吓了一跳：“这是日向宁次的白眼，为了打败大筒木，他临死前把这个给我了——按照你的说法，我使用黄泉比良坂，去把时间线纠正过来。”

“等等，你要怎么用灵化之术？”羽鹤喊住了他，“而且你去了之后附身在当时的佐助身上吗？两个灵魂的争斗会发生什么——我来！”

佐助冷冰冰地盯着她。


	4. Chapter 4

没想到自己真的答应了……不过她的确是灵体不稳，而且使用灵化之术——看来她没有在骗人。

佐助心里想着。

 

羽鹤再次醒来的时候自己在一个巨大的透明的培养罐里。

她惊讶地看着模糊不清的视野，想着能用什么利器打破这个培养罐。很快，她的手摸到了一个硬硬的东西——是我爱罗家族的玉牌。这是临走之前羽鹤特意让佐助用神威去取的，没想到这时候也派上了用场。而这东西不愧是沙漠中最坚硬的玉石打造而成的，羽鹤用力砸了一阵子，培养罐应声破裂。她气喘吁吁地从残破的培养罐中爬了出来，发觉身边还有好多这样的培养罐，里面都装着沉睡的人——她思索了一下，这个世界的生物科学家……

 

好吧，羽鹤千算万算，没算到自己的真实身份居然是大蛇丸的人造人。虽然这是个意外发现，但对她的精神还是不小的打击——不过也好，自己现在也是18岁的模样，如果真的变成10岁的小孩子那怎样让我爱罗信服。就是如果巳月真的是大蛇丸的孩子，那和自己岂不是称兄道弟的关系……

无论怎样羽鹤还是小心翼翼地找了衣服，走出去四处转悠。这里果然是音忍者村，但是居然空无一人。羽鹤回忆起来让佐助把自己传送到大概是中忍考试的时期，也就是大蛇丸带着所有人去进攻木叶的时刻。

羽鹤用面罩蒙上自己的脸，脑海里回忆着这个时间砂隐村的种种事情……

 

然而此时，砂隐村已经大乱。

且不说占领木叶的计划失败，四代风影突然离世，同时大量砂隐村的上层战斗力在战斗中被杀。砂隐村的领导阶层陷入混乱之中，几个大家族都对风影之位虎视眈眈，但没人敢轻易出手。

马基也十分头疼，自己是这次行动的执行人之一，但私自决断了我爱罗的撤回计划。如果不是现在砂隐村缺少上层战斗力，那么可能那群长老早要把他当做替罪羊来处置了。

然而马基现在，却没有一丝后悔之意，大概是关键时刻对自己的弟子有了一丝怜悯吧……然而砂隐村陷入脆弱和混乱的境地，他也是孤立无援，更是前途无望。

“马基先生，您难道甘心就这样沉沦下去吗？”

一个声音响了起来，马基睁开眼睛看到面前有一个年轻的蒙面少女站在他的身旁。他立刻警惕地掏出苦无，但少女看起来丝毫没有胆怯之意。

“别担心，马基先生，我是四代风影大人的人，我是来帮你的。”少女从口袋里掏出一块玉牌，马基惊讶地发现这居然是风影世世代代相传的玉牌：“你怎么会有这东西？”

“这确实是真货，没办法骗过您。”少女婉婉到来，“无论怎样，四代风影大人并不相信大蛇丸，因此特意留了一个后手，让我——帮助我爱罗大人成为第五代风影。”

马基将信将疑，确认了玉牌的确没有问题，但仍然不敢轻信：“你到底是谁？”

“请称呼我为‘羽’吧，”羽鹤说道，“我不敢奢望您能轻易相信我，但我会用我的实际行动来证明这一切。”

 

不久，村子里突然谣言四起，说是分福一族的长老法一和尚将会成为新的一尾人柱力，也将会是砂隐村的第五任风影。大家人心惶惶，毕竟砂隐村一直视无法控制一尾的我爱罗为眼中钉，倘若真的换了第一任一尾人柱力的分福和尚的后裔，说不定大家还有所保障。

因此另一边，橙十郎也坐不住了。身为同样也是砂隐村历史悠久的家族，橙十郎的家族因为血继界限没那么优秀的缘故始终无法出现风影。然而，现在这个这么好的时机，居然让给区区一介和尚，橙十郎明显不怎么甘心。

无论如何，也要先下手为强，拉拢派系才行，橙十郎心想。高层会议如期举行，实际上也是暗藏玄机——以橙十郎为首的家族派系、现在人气高涨的分福一族，以及马基这种四代风影的羽翼力量。四代风影已死，我爱罗等人既无威信，也太年轻，他的家族便群龙无首，接近四散分裂的状态。

 

马基早已收到橙十郎的邀请，但仍然没有回复。然而家族里的其他人心里是不是已经站了队，就不得而知了。

橙十郎先以元老的身份客套了几句，然后又装出痛心疾首的样子，还分析了现在木叶和砂隐村岌岌可危的关系。法一和尚只是随意地听着，态度狂妄自大，让橙十郎非常不满。  
因此当提到四代风影之位的时候，法一和尚说了句“能者多劳”极大地挑起了橙十郎恼怒的情绪，痛斥他是小辈不应该插嘴。

然而这时候，伏义，同样是砂隐村的元老的他居然站出来替法一说话，这让橙十郎怎么也没想到，他居然站在了分福一族那边。  
这下情况又有所摆动，大家也都是隔岸观火，不敢轻易站队。久久的沉默包围了众人，直到一个忍者突然冲进来报告——

“报告各位长老！”他急急忙忙地说，“大事不好了！”

“急什么？没看我们现在有要事商议吗？”橙十郎不悦地说。

“可是……可是木叶居然越过我们，单方面和风之国大名联络，要求履行友好协定的条例，让我们安排忍者去协助木叶下忍执行任务！”

“什么？！”在场的所有人都大惊失色，木叶这样的举动不单单是将砂隐村的颜面弃之不顾了，更可怕的是这是非常直白的挑衅和示威。虽然之前砂隐村单纯撕毁协议摧毁木叶的行动被解释成大蛇丸的计划，但事实上双方都心知肚明。木叶此举就是逼迫砂隐村诚心成为木叶的盟友，否则一直视他们为眼中钉的大名会联合木叶剿灭以下犯上的忍者们。

“木叶这是谁下的命令？”橙十郎没想到木叶这么快就有行动了，明明他们的三代火影也去世了。

“是木叶新任的第五代火影——纲手。”

“居然是木叶三忍之一的纲手……”橙十郎感叹道，事已至此，木叶也已经快了一步，逼迫砂隐村赶快摆明态度，然而事实却是——

 

“那就让我爱罗他们姐弟三人去协助木叶吧。”

一声熟悉的声音响起，所有人都吃惊地看向门口——没想到，海老藏居然慢悠悠地走出来了。他与千代婆婆姐弟二人一向隐居，但在第三次忍界大战中的功劳无与伦比，更是全村上下都认可的长老。橙十郎没想到海老藏居然会出来处理村子事务，心里立即凉了半分。

“没想到海老藏先生您居然大驾光临——”橙十郎紧张地想，他刚才的话似乎是要站在四代风影那边了，“这么说千代婆婆也……”

“老姐不问世事，她自然是懒得理你们的。”海老藏悠悠开口，“我只是见到你们在外面实在是吵闹，所以才出来的。你们一个个，不会不给我这个面子吧。”

“当然不会！”所有人纷纷行礼，橙十郎眼看大势所趋，连法一和尚也归顺了，只好也低下了头。

最终，在海老藏的主持下，砂隐村组成了以海老藏为首的长老席，共同处理村子事务。同时协定，在两年后进行风影的选举。海老藏的态度这下大家心知肚明了，这两年的时间分明就是给我爱罗的，让他有足够的时间担当风影。橙十郎心有不甘，但四代风影势力并未消退，大家依然心向旧党，不会这么轻易跟随自己。橙十郎想着，来日方长。

 

一系列下来，最担惊受怕的就是马基了。散布谣言、引导木叶和风之国大名交涉、请海老藏，都是自己所做的事情……如果真的被发现，那橙十郎肯定千方百计要杀了他。而这种种的计谋，都是羽的主意。

在这些相处之中他越发觉得羽深不可测，而且非常了解整个砂隐村，到了非日久天长地接触而达不到的地步。当然羽这个人还有一个很特殊的地方，就是她虽然对忍者知之甚多，但居然不会用忍术——换句话说，她并非忍者。

不过作为约定，马基还是答应在平定砂隐村的内乱之后，让羽开展自己的行动。而这时候，去协助木叶执行任务的我爱罗等人回来了。


	5. Chapter 5

夺取尾兽的晓……我爱罗回到村子里之后，依然在想着自来也和鸣人说的话。自来也已经带着鸣人去修炼了，而自己……也应该要继续修炼才行。

这时候，敲门声响起。我爱罗奇怪地看着门，一般来说很少会有人来家里找他：“是勘九郎吗？”

这时候马基走了进来。  
“啊，马基老师，我正想去找你，”我爱罗说道，“我打算加入高层护卫队。”

马基显然非常吃惊，没有料到我爱罗会突然这么说：“什么……？我爱罗，你要加入高层护卫队？”

“对，我想继续修炼——然后可以保护村子，我想要成为风影——”

 

“啪啪啪——”

奇怪的掌声从身后传来，我爱罗和马基都向身后看去——羽鹤、不，羽出现在他们的身后：“真是不错的志向——唔……”

168cm的羽鹤明显是被13岁、148cm的我爱罗的身高吓到了，并且在那一刻露出了笑意。

“什么……？”

“啊咧……抱歉，我是说我来帮你成为风影的人，你可以叫我我羽老师。”羽鹤赶快摆出一副严肃的表情，但自然是镇不住我爱罗了。

“你到底在说什么？”我爱罗露出疑惑的表情，“我从未见过你，而且——你很弱，根本不是忍者吧。”

羽鹤冷哼了一声，面对一尾人柱力却丝毫没有怯意，只是收敛起了散漫的神情，一字一句地说着：

 

“别开玩笑了，我可不是来做你的朋友的。”

我爱罗一怔，警惕地盯着羽鹤。

“而且你也知道你所缺的部分根本不是忍术——而是忍术之外的东西，你想要成为风影？那你对这个村子的家族了解多少？你对几个国家忍者村的形势了解多少？还有——你打算怎么控制你的尾兽？”

话语不多，但字字扎进了我爱罗的心里——晓、尾兽……他一言不发地望着羽鹤，想听听她还会说些什么。

“我可以帮你成为第五代风影，因为你的身上不仅仅流着你父母的血，还有你自己的渴求。如果你信任我的话，我会教给你忍者没办法教给你的事情，把你培养成最优秀的风影。”

 

我爱罗想了一夜。

这个人说得一点也没错，自己过去沉溺于仇恨和暴力，对村子里的一切似乎都一无所知。如果是父亲在的话还好办，然而现在父亲已经去世了，所有的事情只能靠自己，而自己最多也只能想出加入护卫队这种事情……  
根据马基的说法，羽刚来到村子就轻而易举地稳定了局面——无论如何，这个女人都非常聪明，与危险……

 

于是，我爱罗决定先答应她的条件，不管是不是为了摸清楚她的底细——

“所以说，我们第一步是做什么呢？”  
我爱罗第二天独自一人来到羽的住处。这是马基给她临时安排的小公寓，又隐蔽又安静。

羽还是一如既往地神秘，面罩下的嘴唇微微蠕动：“要叫我——”

“好吧，羽老师，我们第一步要做什么？”

“我们先要控制住你体内的尾兽。”

“那该怎样做呢？”

“我们去雷之国的云隐村，那里有能够完美释放八尾的人柱力。”

我爱罗点了点头，羽抬起头来又补了一句：“明天就出发。”

“好。”我爱罗简短地回答道，既然选择了这条路，他就决定相信面前这个人试试看。然而，如果是以前的他，他可能永远不会听信一个这样的人说的话，或者不会想着自己成为风影。但她那句我来帮你成为风影抓住了他的心思，而且如果有任何不对劲，自己都可以杀了她……

“我需要带一些什么东西吗？”我爱罗问。

此时羽鹤凝望着窗外，饱经风霜的砂隐村比她那个时候还要破旧。行人来来往往，在风沙满地的街道上缓慢行走着，顶着沙漠中浑浊的空气。羽鹤看见街角的玩具店现在是一家忍具铺，她的生活、她的家庭就好像从来没有存在过。

羽的身体开始慢慢转动，直至对上我爱罗的双眼。他看着她失落和彷徨的表情微妙地转化成了一种威严的气场，现在我爱罗才留意到她穿着扣子紧扣到领口的上衣，从下到上对称的双排扣，紧紧贴合身材的硬朗材质看上去并不适合打斗，但整个人透出一种富有涵养和从未为金钱所扰的气息。这种感觉的人他仅仅见过一个，就是现任大名的亲妹妹源辰美小姐。她身穿和服的高贵气息令人望而生畏，但羽却并不与人疏远，大概是因为她看向我爱罗的方式。

“我们去居酒屋。”羽在我爱罗再次发话之前指了指窗外，“那里方便谈话。”

 

然而，我爱罗很想拒绝这个提议，但羽似乎没有给他任何机会。一般情况下，我爱罗只有出现在街道上，村子里的人都会纷纷躲避，更不要说是一些居酒屋、餐厅之类的公共场合了。因此除了必要的训练，我爱罗一般都不会选择外出。意料之内，我爱罗跟随羽进入居酒屋的一刹那就引起了不小的骚动，然而羽仍然若无其事地对老板说来一壶吟酿造*，再给这孩子来一杯茶。

我爱罗盯着眼前那杯茶，若有所思。


	6. Chapter 6

“你盯着我很久了，”羽说，“你一定有事情想问我。”

“是，”我爱罗把目光转移到她的腰上，那里明晃晃地挂着一块玉牌，“你为什么会有这个玉牌？”

“我觉得你的直率非常好，”羽低头瞧了一眼那枚玉牌，把它解下来在手上把玩，“我曾经担心……你不会和我说真心话。”

我爱罗冷哼了一声，什么也没有回答。羽把那块玉牌又系回了自己腰上，眼神再度回到我爱罗的身上：“那在我回答这个问题之前，我得问你一个问题——你觉得风影的职责是什么？”

这不是什么难题。我爱罗回答了守护村子，但却没得到羽认可的眼神。当我爱罗又冥思苦想，说了一些管理村子、代表村子和其他忍村往来之类的话，羽依然不为所动。直到我爱罗露出沮丧的神情，撇开头避开羽的目光，羽才对他眨了眨眼睛，戏谑地笑道：  
“是要经费。”

“什么……”我爱罗为这句话愣了半天，半响才开了口，“你在说什么？”

“总的来说，作为风影，你的职责是向大名要经费。”羽双腿交叠，那副游刃有余的形象看上去成熟老练，“即使沙漠中行商必然会配备忍者，砂隐村总体的开销70%仍然依赖国家的拨款。对于风影来说，比起保护大家、带领大家取得胜利，更重要的事情是要如何和大名谈判，如何获取更多的经费建设村子。”

我爱罗努力转着脑子，回忆起父亲作为风影的一切。风影，是有资格和大名谈判的人。但是现在风之国的大名源正成和火之国签订了和平协议，村子的经费也日渐减少，忍者也转为精英培养的战略。不难想象为什么砂忍们会心怀不满，然后企图摧毁木叶了。

“所以说……”我爱罗埋头思索着，“我应该思考谈判的技巧？”

这也不奇怪为什么羽会选在这也正经的包间里与他严谨地谈话，更不要说她举手投足之间释放出来的气场了。但她看上去又非常年轻，似乎比手鞠大不了几岁。我爱罗难以想象她小时候在哪里的宫廷接受了严苛的礼仪教育，才能娴熟老练。

“你天赋很不错，从小又懂礼貌。”羽说，“只是太容易被说服了，接下来我会慢慢纠正你的观念，但在此之前还有一个问题。”

我爱罗恭恭敬敬地听着。

“我爱罗，你怎么看风之国大名的削减经费的举措？”

“……”  
我爱罗思考了片刻，身在砂隐村，他见到的也并不算少——由于削减经费的举措施行，村子里不得不让一部分忍者回归农商，同时培养的忍者数量也减少了。与此同时，由于经费不足医院和住宅都没有得到修整，一部分居民也离开了这里，村子变得萧条了。如此一来，砂隐村的整体水平的确是在退步的。

“我认为并不是一个明智的决定，砂隐村的力量减弱意味着风之国的国防力量衰弱，不仅无法保护自己的国民，也让其他国家的忍者有了可趁之机。”

“很不错的答案，”羽点了点头，“但你遗漏了一点……”

下一刻，那尊吟酿造灌进了我爱罗空空的茶杯，出乎意料的动作让我爱罗抖动着洒出了液体。羽面不改色地望着我爱罗满是清酒的指缝，轻轻地放下酒壶开口：  
“你没有考虑大名做这件事情的目的。”

我爱罗诧异地盯着羽认真的神情。

“把棋盘翻转过来，也就是换位思考。如果削减经费真的导致风之国的力量削弱，大名为什么还会做出这个决定？很简单，因为不是削减经费导致风之国的力量削弱，而是风之国的力量衰弱而导致削减经费。第三次忍界大战的时候，没有参战的风之国因为一没有成为战争主场，二为其他几个国家提供了大量武器而赚了钱，所以实力雄厚，甚至可以出借优秀忍者给木叶参战。这也带来了风之国那段时间涌入一些难民并且人口膨胀，风之国也一跃成为能够匹敌火之国和雷之国的大国。但和平时期一旦到来，整体形势却完全改变了。”

“因为人口增加反而带来了负担对吗？”

“非常准确，但不仅仅是风之国。火之国和土之国的战争深入火之国国土内，这就造成了大量火之国的年轻劳动力的伤亡。战后，火之国的创伤直接导致了粮食产量不足，长期依赖粮食进口的风之国受损最严重。这样一来风之国的缺点很容易被邻国抓住，因此为了保证风之国能够在和平年代的发展，大名选择了与火之国签订协议，成为最强大的国家的盟友来保证粮食的进口和和平的发展。”

“原来如此……”我爱罗喃喃自语，对面的女人轻笑了一声，抓住了自己的手。我爱罗下意识往回抽，手腕却被她轻轻捏住——羽的指尖攀上自己的手掌，细心地把他蜷缩的五指掰开，擦拭干净他手上的酒。

羽鹤眨了眨眼睛，猛然抬起头与我爱罗对视，才感觉到他迷惑的目光。没想到自己下意识与我爱罗做了如此亲昵的举动，她心脏噗通一声猛烈地跳动起来，快速地放开了捏紧的手腕，然而它的主人还沉溺于惊讶之中。

“咳咳，总之……源正成其实表面上看着很软弱的样子，实际上是个老狐狸……”羽说话的语气突然弱了半分，我爱罗这才意识到发生了什么也飞快地抽回了手，双手藏在了膝盖上。羽缩了缩脖子，眼珠游弋地绕了一圈，最终还是回到了我爱罗身上，  
她清了清嗓子：“好了，你想吃点什么？这里的烤肉卷饼还不错吧，我请客。”

 

她打开菜单，我爱罗也感觉肚子饿了。接过了羽递来的菜单，气氛逐渐变得轻松起来。我爱罗的余光打量着羽，心态却有了改变。

接下来的话题非常轻松，他们讨论了经济、农业和商业。羽不单单对砂隐村，而是对整个风之国都了若指掌。南部的沿海城镇、北部的雨林，还有周边的雨之国和川之国，羽都能讲得头头是道。我爱罗第一次听到忍术之外的话题，逐渐就被羽的话语吸引了，他此前很少关注到任务之外的事情，不知道这世界上还有陨石修炼的忍法*与数千年前遗留下来的古国遗迹。

羽陪他去了图书馆，连管理员大叔都因为我爱罗会在村子里转悠而感到惊奇，但也并不害怕。羽牵着他手的样子就像是普通的姐弟一样，然后羽会绘声绘色地给他讲述他想知道的一切——一直到图书馆关门的铃声响起，我爱罗才意犹未尽地跟着羽一起走出阅读室，看着管理员大叔露出了温和的微笑。

好像之前的一切从来没有发生过，我爱罗心想，他低头瞥了一眼羽身上的玉牌，家族的纹路依然清晰地跟随动作轻轻摇曳着。“你为什么现在才出现？”我爱罗停下了脚步，在她身后蓦然开口，“如果父亲派了你来教育我，为何还要暗杀我？”

“因为你为自己赢得了这个权利。”羽说。

我爱罗怔怔地看着羽走过来，弯下腰把他紧紧地抱在了怀里：“虽然这个任务是多方权衡的结果，我不可以插手，但我并非不能拒绝这个任务。因此我选择了你，我选择相信你可以成为一个优秀的风影，我爱罗。”

“真的吗？”

“当然。”

我爱罗弯起嘴唇，露出这些天他的第一个笑容，眼泪跟着咯咯的笑声一起往下掉。羽鹤抱着他，额头轻轻蹭到了我爱罗一头软绵绵的红发。这种红发以后会被我爱罗竖得服服帖帖的，甚至羽鹤会吐槽这是他偏执狂的表现。我爱罗的手试探性地勾住了羽鹤的肩膀，把她往自己怀里拉得更紧。他现在还只是一个受了伤的孩子，但未来十几年，就会变成一个把吐槽写在脸上迂腐的老头了。羽鹤歪着头吻了吻他眼角的泪痕，轻轻拍着他的后背直到他的抽泣声停下来。


	7. Chapter 7

一周后，我爱罗提出要帮助手鞠和勘九郎训练下忍的时候大家都吃了一惊，他们一直以为我爱罗在进行什么秘密特训，事实上只不过是泡在图书馆与居酒屋的谈话而已。

我爱罗向羽请了一天假，事实上他已经跃跃欲试，想遵循羽的指导那样试着去改变自己在别人心目中的印象。根据羽所说，如果能成为完美人柱力，成为村子的顶尖力量，那自然也会变成大家依赖的存在。然而真的等到我爱罗站在一群初出茅庐的下忍面前，他们依然畏手畏脚，还对我爱罗恐怖的过去窃窃私语。

手鞠非常好心地询问大家有没有人愿意去当我爱罗的徒弟，然而所有人都胆怯了。早都料到这个结果的我爱罗也感觉心里不是很舒服，正当他垂头丧气缩着双手的时候一个女孩靠近了他。

“你……你好，我是祭。”这个名叫祭的女孩选择了自己，这让我爱罗把挫败与沮丧一扫而光，精神抖擞地走上前询问她的训练情况。

“你的姿势已经不错，但是力道还没有掌握的很好……”我爱罗比往常都要放得开，讲解的话语也一直没停下来，“这样——你手用力的方式不太对……”

我爱罗亲自拿起祭的绳标做了示范，祭在一旁认真地看着。两人往来了一会儿，我爱罗又把绳标递给了祭，让她自己练习。祭接过绳标，微笑着偷看着一本正经的我爱罗——“怎么了？”我爱罗问。“我只是觉得我爱罗大人和想象中不太一样呢。”祭回答道。

他想说改变他的只是一个很小的契机，想起羽对他说的人不会这么轻易改变，除非这才是他原本的样子。鸣人和他一样是孤独的人柱力，但他这么努力地想改变自己，想当上全村人认可的火影。然后是羽，羽的出现太过于奇妙，以至于他和马基都约定好不在村里其他人面前透露。但羽给了自己更多的希望和认可，她认为我爱罗可以成为完美的人柱力。

我爱罗看着祭在稳步练习着，两人就像是互相信赖的师徒，无话不谈。直至我爱罗瞥见远处的人影越靠越近，在祭的绳标落地之前想要遮挡住她的视线，但失败了——“我爱罗，诶这不是祭吗？小的时候真可爱啊。”羽笑着就像是村子里住得最久的老爷爷，悠哉地交叠着手走了上来，即使在祭眼里她完全是个陌生人。羽像是恍然理解了祭的疑惑一样，还不等我爱罗的掩饰就自顾自地说起来：“你好，我是我爱罗的老师羽。由于村子里大家的信息我都很熟，所以我认识你。”

“你……你好？”祭疑惑地皱起眉毛，但也没多说些什么。其他训练的下忍就像是没留意到这样一个小小的插曲，瞥了一眼就自顾自地训练起来了。羽收起了懒散的姿态，挠了挠头望着我爱罗：“干嘛这么紧张呀？”

“我还以为你和马基约定好，不出现在村里人面前。”我爱罗不由自主地接上了她的话题，祭在一旁惊讶地看着这两人之间微妙的关系——“哎呀，我也是出来有事呢。”羽笑着，从袖子里伸出胳膊招呼着我爱罗。后者自然是无可奈何地叹了口气，跟上前去听着羽的小声谈话：

“我是想来拿你出村的申请的。”

我爱罗眨了眨眼睛，等待着羽的下一句话。然而她果然沮丧地低下了头：“可惜没拿到。”

我爱罗明白羽的意思，她一直想要拿到出村申请然后去云隐村寻找控制尾兽的方法，因此在海老藏等人中周旋了许久。“既然如此，那老师先回家去等我？”我爱罗说，“我还有训练的任务。”

“说起来今天其实是‘那个’的日子。”

“什么？”

“好像是有一群工匠想要来夺取守鹤的力量来着……”

？  
费了半天劲我爱罗才搞懂是匠忍村的忍者想要夺取守鹤的力量复活村子里的先祖晴明，而在交谈的过程中手鞠和勘九郎赶来说有忍者遭到了袭击，并且要求转告我爱罗，如果他不出现就每天在他身边抓走一个人。我爱罗感觉情况不对，转回头回到训练场的时候只剩下瑟瑟发抖的祭了。

“我……我爱罗大人，羽小姐她被……她为了保护我，被捉走了。”祭哭丧的表情却没有引起我爱罗一丝动容，反而是感觉到心情稍微放松下来了——

“我爱罗，要去追吗？”手鞠看着若有所思的弟弟，禁不住问，然而勘九郎却有了反对意见：“不行，我爱罗可是他们的目标啊……总之我们应该先报告这件事情。”

在两个人争执不休的时候，我爱罗突然意识到了比起村子里的下忍祭，莫名其妙到来的羽可能根本不会受到长老们的重视，甚至希望她因此而亡。看着自己的哥哥姐姐，我爱罗出乎意料地开口：“手鞠，勘九郎，能帮我个忙吗？”

 

手鞠的任务是悄悄和木叶联络，然后与我爱罗和勘九郎汇合。然后勘九郎和村里的高层报告四天象的存在，并且谎称被捉走的人是祭，而我爱罗已经前去追赶。实际上，我爱罗带着祭两个人缓慢地潜伏在树林之中，利用对地形的优势悄悄跟踪着四天象的行动。祭也有些奇怪，我爱罗的态度并不着急，反而流露出悠闲轻松的感觉，甚至让祭先回去收拾了一点行李再出发。

“我爱罗大人……您……您不担心羽小姐吗？”祭好奇地望着我爱罗。

我爱罗直白地摇了摇头：“她可是我的老师，可不会有事。”

 

事实上，等到潜伏在草丛里的我爱罗和祭看到乱成一锅粥的四天象，明白羽说得一切都没有错。这几个匠忍村的人身手不凡，而且穿戴着的可以吸收查克拉的武器和铠甲。不过如果是偷袭的话，应该也很轻松就能解决掉。然而此时由于没有任何追兵，四天象已经叽叽喳喳在一起方寸大乱。有人建议再折返回去绑架其他人，但有人又觉得这样风险太大。为首的人解开了羽的束缚，绑着她的手开始逼问她村子里的情报。

我爱罗自然是相信羽的，但等到羽的下一套说辞出来，他就有点按奈不住了。

首先羽的表情一直很平静，其他人几乎不能从她的表情中推测出什么心思。她只要端坐在那里，就简直是一套铜墙铁壁。当四天象发觉自己的恐吓无效的时候，第一反应是先小声地讨论一下现在的情况，说不定这个被绑住手的人事实上是砂隐村的高手。这是个好迹象，对方胆怯了。

第二步，羽主动开了口。即使被束缚了手，羽不紧不慢，两三下就套出了这群人的心理防线。等到一席话过后，羽已经端坐在四个人的中央，宛若发号施令的将军一样慢条斯理地讲述着计谋。

“……首先，用一尾尾兽的力量，去复活一个死去的人类，根本是本末倒置的做法。”

“什么……你这个家伙又懂什么，晴明大人可是匠忍村最厉害的人。”其中一个高大的男人很不服气地说着。

“当年斑用九尾尾兽的力量，和千手柱间在对打，最终造成了终结谷的地貌——而封印每一只尾兽，都是每个村子付出了巨大的牺牲，各村的影带领最强的忍者才勉强讲它封印在人柱力体内，都没有办法征服它们。你们口中的晴明大人，单纯凭借着吸收查克拉的道具，真的有比一只尾兽作乱更强大的力量吗？”

四个人不约而同地沉默了，几分钟过后，为首的水虎显而易见地屈服了，语气轻柔地说：“的确不能和尾兽作乱的力量更大。”

“那我们让一尾的尾兽作乱不就好了。”另一个人突发奇想地说。

这个意见立即得到了所有人的认同，四个人议论纷纷，就像是得到了一个好方法一样沾沾自喜。可羽又噤了声，众人居然相互有了默契，也闭上嘴等羽再次开口。

“你们最好不要忘了，其他村也有尾兽。你们这样明目张胆地行事，真的能抵挡得了各个村子高手如云？姑且不谈你们身上的忍具是否能够量产，云隐村的二尾和八尾、岩隐村的四尾和五尾，还有泷隐村的七尾……他们都是长时间没有出现过的尾兽，证明人柱力已经能够完全掌握他们了。除此之外，你们有多大的信心可以驾驭一尾？”

“当然，我理解诉诸于暴力可以非常方便，大部分时间会带来无法挽救的后果，小部分时间沉醉其中，不用思考和考虑问题。你们想到要引诱一尾到村外，避其锋芒，这一点是很好的。但是你们没有考虑到自身也必须到村外作战，如果你们真的要对五大忍村开战，那结果只有自己的村子疏于防备，成为众矢之的。”

“如果你们真的想要击垮忍村，还不如动动自己的脑子。你们既然作为制作忍具的工匠，缺少的就是经商的头脑。将忍具大批量生产垄断市场，再抬高价格，在背后拉拢各个忍村。作为中立村子的你们，自然可以轻而易举地受到忍村的保护以此作为武器的来源地。在这个过程中，你们不如挑拨各忍村之间的关系，等着他们自行战斗然后坐享其成……”

 

我爱罗表情肃穆，潜伏的砂遁分身已经窃听到了导师所说的一切。他转过头瞥了一眼迷惑的祭，只感觉幸好祭听不见他们的对话，否则早以为羽是对方派来的间谍。

总之，我爱罗也不能放任面不改色的老师再这样循循善诱，他的沙之眼确认木叶的忍者马上就要抵达了。于是按照原计划，我爱罗使用砂遁分身制造了一点动静，四天象中的三人果然察觉到之后四散迎击。而鸣人和小李都来得比想象中要快，等到鸣人一声大吼“我爱罗”赶到之后，我爱罗才默默从树林中溜了出来。

相比起慌慌张张的小李和鸣人，我爱罗可以说是从表情到动作都毫无动容，甚至让鸣人有了一丝毛骨悚然的感觉。另外一边，羽也很放心地和我爱罗挥了挥手，神色轻松。

吸收查克拉的铠甲是比较难缠，但我爱罗用沙之眼偷偷观察了其他几人的战斗，就立即明白了它其中的弱点。小李和鸣人第一次遇到可以吸收查克拉的忍具有点自乱阵脚，我爱罗让他们用体术进攻，而自己则是徘徊在后方寻找时机。偷袭——没错，单单几个使用忍具的工匠，实际上的水平并没有忍村的忍者这么高，在他不察觉的时候偷袭简直是就是最有效的手段。

 

最后，我爱罗几乎不费吹灰之力，将几个匠忍村的人都一并抓获了。倒是手鞠和勘九郎那边稍微苦战了一番，但也和赶来的援军一起击败了敌人。

面对捆在一起的几个人，羽非常满意地点了点头，装模作样地夸奖道“这次干得不错呀，我爱罗，不愧是我的徒弟”，我爱罗一开始没反应过来，后来发觉她似乎不是在真正夸奖自己，语气反而像是捉弄一样。但自己也远不能理解羽所说的意思，只是微微点了点头。

羽又绕着这几人转了几圈，突然忧心忡忡地看了看，又对鹿丸说道：“你就是这次行动的负责人，木叶的中忍奈良鹿丸对吧？”

“是的。”鹿丸回答道。

“我希望委托你一件事情。”羽飞快地说着。

 

等到第二天早上，我爱罗结束了闭目养神的休息，睁开眼睛看着自己躺在陌生的旅馆里，而羽躺在一旁还睡得正香。他理清了一下思路，回想起昨天发生的一切再怎么也想不到羽居然会那样做——

“我希望木叶能来调查这个匠忍村的首领。”羽认真地说，“而砂隐村这边会带剩下的人回去复命。”

“什么？”所有人都大吃一惊，勘九郎更是直接提出了异议，“这是什么意思，为什么要木叶带走首领呢？”

接下来羽的解释几乎神乎其神，但很快说服了勘九郎和手鞠——原来，羽的意思是假借追捕匠忍村首领的名义，自己和我爱罗一起踏上修行的旅程。由于一直没有好的借口，两人无法拿到出村的通行证，然而，实际上长老会已经被海老藏控制住，他对我爱罗出村修行是认可的。因此，先斩后奏，假借虚名也是可行之策。另外，我爱罗身为砂隐村的人柱力，明明也是严守的秘密，但居然轻而易举地被外村人知道，这必定是砂隐村高层出现了内鬼。因此这件事情就不能够砂隐村来调查，而是要拜托同有人柱力又交好的木叶。

最后，虽然鹿丸不太愿意，但手鞠提出自己可以经常去木叶一起调查，最后也同意了。这时候祭也总算明白我爱罗让她收拾行李的是什么意思了，而我爱罗也惊讶地感叹，自己只知道和羽最后约定逃走，但没想到她用了一个这么巧妙的方式。

总之，在火之国边陲小镇的旅馆里，夜深人静的时刻老板娘很无语地表示只有一间房了。我爱罗无所谓地拉着莫名其妙紧张兮兮的羽，进了房间铺好床，看着羽紧张地躲在被子里说：“我什么也不会做的”。我爱罗生平第一次有了一种觉得很搞笑的想法，本来想说自己其实是不睡觉的，但是又不知道为什么还是躺在了羽的身边，安静地看着她蒙在被子里睡着了。等到了第二天，她的脸已经从被窝里露了出来，平时带的面纱也摘掉了。我爱罗心想，她长得也算是端正，为什么总是要遮着脸呢？


End file.
